Tylko my dwaj
by Skrzydlata
Summary: Ktoś wysłał zawodowych morderców na Lance'a. Chcąc uratować swoje życie, ucieka, a razem z nim jego chłopak, Pietro. Co dalej? Gdzie uciekną? Lietro.


Dżip z piskiem opon wykonał ostry zakręt, prawie się wywracając i ledwo utrzymując się na wszystkich kołach. Jechał na złamanie karku, uciekał, jak zwierze, któremu wszystko jedno, czy biegnie przez pokrzywy i kolce, jeżeli jest szansa na ucieczkę. Silnik piszczał i warczał głośno, ledwo wytrzymując te szybkie obroty. Każda przeszkoda na drodze groziła śmiercią obu pasażerom. Jednak nie wypadku się bali. Bali się tego, co się stanie, jeżeli się zatrzymają albo chociaż za bardzo zwolnią. Nie wiedzieli, dokąd jadą. Ważne było tylko to, aby uniknąć zetknięcia z tym, co ich ściga.

Lance oddychał szybko, ciężko, trząsł się i oblewał go zimny pot. Nie widział tego, co jest przed nim, strach rozmazywał mu myśli, obraz przed jego oczami a jego zmysły uciekły. Był tylko lęk… I skulony na siedzeniu obok niego Pietro, w samych bokserkach, przyciskający do swojej drobnej i chudej klatki piersiowej torbę podróżną.

- Lance, boję się. Zaraz się rozbijemy! – Zapiszczał, chowając twarz we włosach, które jeszcze nieułożone, wisiały mu po bokach głowy.

- Uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze… - Bełkotał kierowca, a głos mu się trząsł jak całe jego ciało, szczękał zębami i zaciskał palce na kierownicy, która teraz wydawała się miękka od jego palców, mocno na niej zaciśniętych.

- Gdzie my w ogóle jedziemy! – Jęknął Pietro, w duchu modląc się o skuteczność pasów bezpieczeństwa – Masz jakiś plan?

- Nie piej mi nad uchem jak zgwałcony kogut. – To była jedyna odpowiedź – Lepiej sam coś wymyśl, jeżeli nie chcesz wąchać kwiatków od spodu.

Na to Pietro nie odpowiedział. Zamilkł, jakby z płuc mu wyssano powietrze. Spojrzał na ruchomy krajobraz za oknem, wsłuchiwał się w warkot silnika i modlił się. Chciał stąd wyjść cały. Czuł, że łzy już mu napływają do oczu. Nie myślał, co lub kto ich ściga. Nie myślał, dlaczego chce im zrobić krzywdę. Nie chciał tylko, by jego jedynej ważnej osobie w życiu coś się stało. Obiecał sobie, że jeżeli ten ktoś ich złapie, będzie bronił ukochanego jak tylko zdoła.

Nagle zauważył, że krajobraz za oknem przestał się ciągnąć i poruszać. Stał nieruchomo jak fotografia. Oddech mu zamarł. Doskonale słyszał, że silnik ciągle działa. Poczuł, że samochód uniósł się i że są dwa metry nad ziemią. Dźwięk, który wydostał się z ust chłopaka przed kierownicą, świadczył o desperacji i bezgranicznym strachu.

Złapał ich.

Ich szybkie oddechy i szum silnika był ogłuszający. Złapali się za ręce, ciągle patrząc w okna, w które patrzyli wcześniej. Nie odważyli się drgnąć, obaj mokrzy i drżący. Nieuniknione już tu było.

Nieuniknione podeszło do nich, usłyszeli wyraźnie stukanie obcasów o ziemię. Tup, tup, tup… Owa osoba się zatrzymała.

- Postaw ich na ziemię – usłyszeli kobiecy głos – Oczywiście, jeżeli spróbują uciekać, zabij obu.

Obaj stęknęli, jakby już czując ostre przedmioty w swoich ciałach alb ból towarzyszący łamaniu kości. Lance powoli zdjął stopę z pedału gazu a silnik powoli cichł aż zamilkł zupełnie. Mocniej ścisnęli swoje dłonie i dopiero wtedy odważyli się spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Wargi im drżały, oczy były czerwone, a po policzkach spływał już pot.

Przez boczne okno po stronie kierowcy zobaczyli wysoką i umięśnioną kobietę. Uśmiechała się do nich jadowicie, jakby wyśmiewając się z nich, gardząc nimi i ich strachem. Włosy miała związane w ciasny kok, lecz zwisały z nich dwie czarne wstęgi, które przy blond grzywce stanowiły spory kontrast. Miała maskę na pół twarzy, która odsłaniała tylko oczy i usta.

- Ty to zrób. – Odezwała się do tego, co trzymało ciągle samochód swoich masywnych łapskach – Zabierz stąd tego blondaska, nasz zleceniodawca powiedział, że on ma być żywy. – Powoli wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie – Ja się zajmę tym metalowcem. O jednego brudasa mniej. – Wtedy w jej dłoni zmaterializował się pistolet, błyszczący i zimny. Wycelowany prosto w zatrwożonego nastolatka.

Nagle, kobieta poczuła podmuch wiatru. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie – były puste.

- Zostaw nas w spokoju. – Usłyszała młodzieńczy głos wydobywający się spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. „Blondasek", odziany tylko w bokserki, stał obok niej i przytykał do jej skroni lufę pistoletu. Czuła, jak drży.

- Chłopcze, oddaj to cioci. – Powiedziała, wyciągając otwartą dłoń – I tak nie wiesz, jak się tego używa. Zdążysz się jeszcze nawrócić na dziewczynki. A nawet, jeśli mnie zabijesz, Bungo i tak załatwi twojego pedalskiego kochasia. Zwykłe kule mu nic nie zrobią.

Pietro nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wygląda Bungo. Bał się tego widoku. Bał się odwrócić wzrok od tej przerażającej blondynki, która, być może, dalej trzyma ich życia w garści. Dalej się uśmiechała, zupełnie bez lęku.

Przyswoił sobie fakt, że jedyne, co może zrobić, to pociągnąć za spust. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie będzie działał skutecznie i szybko, będzie to ostatnie spotkanie jego z ukochanym chłopakiem. Ale czy odważy się ją zabić?

Panika dusiła go w sobie, skręcała go, zwijała w supły. Jego myśli gotowały mu się pod czaszką, uniemożliwiając mu podjęcie działań.

Nagle poczuł, że ziemia pod jego stopami trzęsie się. Jego źrenice się poszerzyły. „O, nie…" – Pomyślał, wpadając już w histerie.

- Bungo, to ten dzie…

Nie dokończyła tego zdania.


End file.
